


Gone Again

by meobh



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Missing Scene, No reunion, This is what we deserved, no nothing, the russos just said FUCK BUCKY huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meobh/pseuds/meobh
Summary: missing scene from endgame. BUCKY BARNES RIGHTS !!This is pre final scene of endgame when steve fucks off to the 40s lol.





	Gone Again

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene from endgame. BUCKY BARNES RIGHTS !! 
> 
> This is pre final scene of endgame when steve fucks off to the 40s lol.

“Mornin, Cap.” A voice echoed off the bare wooden walls.

Captain Steve Rogers turned in his chair to great the friendly words. Sleepily fumbling towards him was a mess of dark hair properly known as James Buchanan Barnes- Bucky.

“Hey, Buck.” Steve responded. He pushed a hand through his undone blonde hair.

“Why are you up so early?” Bucky asked, his words full of sleep.

“Couldn’t sleep,” He said.

“Ah you were always an early riser. Don’t think I forgot about you waking me up at the crack of dawn when we were kids.” Teased Bucky.

Steve laughed and shook his head. “If it were up to you, we would’ve slept until dinner time!” The memories of their childhood rushed through his mind and body, leaving a warm feeling as they came and went.

“Got anything for breakfast?” Bucky asked. The man reached the kitchen and leaned into the fridge. The inside was completely barren. “Damn,” He mumbled under his breath. Bucky turned back to face Steve, who was seated at a small table in the kitchen. “Coffee any good?” He pried, nodding to the mug that sat before Captain Rogers.

“Not really,” Steve said. He pushed the mug away from himself.

Bucky sat down across from his old friend and grabbed a quick sip. Steve watched as the bitter liquid hit Bucky’s tongue and his face contorted upwards. Bucky held the mug up to his mouth again and let the drink spill out.

“Jesus,” He sputtered. “That _is_ bad,” The man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and coughed.

“Yeah,” Steve said, sucking air in through his teeth. He stood up, grabbing the cup and placing it in the sink. After washing it out, he turned back to Bucky.

“Wanda and Sam up yet?” He asked. Steve leaned himself against the countertop.

“Sam’s still asleep and Wanda must have snuck out earlier, her bed was empty.”

“That’s right,” Steve recalled. He shut his eyes and nodded. “She was gonna go help the construction crews with rebuilding.”

Bucky nodded and settled further into his chair. “Thanks for letting us stay here, man.” He said. “I didn’t have anywhere else to go. None of us did.”

“Yeah,” Steve responded. “We set up safe houses all over the world in the past few years. Sam, Nat, and I were doing incognito missions after you went to Wakanda.”

Steve and Bucky both flinched at the name of their fallen friend. Steve looked down, studying the decaying hardwood. They were both silent.  
The quite hung over them like a noxious gas. They were at a loss for words to describe the events of the past few days.

“You’re gonna do it aren’t you,” Bucky spoke up, the words almost catching in his throat. Steve raised his eyes from the floor curiously. “Tomorrow, when you return the stones... you’re not coming back, are you?”

Roger’s blinked. He didn’t know how, but Bucky had seemingly read his mind. _He_ hadn’t even been sure of the plan, but the idea of staying in the past had been running around his mind since Scott Lang had showed up at the compound.

“It’s okay.” Bucky reassured his friend. Steve met his eyes. “We’ll be fine without you. There’s a whole world of heroes we didn’t know about. I think we’ve got it covered.”

“Bucky I-“ Steve stepped away from the counter.

“Steve.” Bucky stated. “It’s okay.” He smiled, standing up from the table and heading back for the room he came from. Bucky turned away from his friend.

“I could give it to you.” Steve called. Bucky turned back around. Rogers nodded his head towards the busted down red, white, and blue shield propped up by Bucky’s feet.

“That old hunk ‘o crap?” Barnes laughed jovially. “You know I’m not that guy, Steve. I’d follow you anywhere... but I’m not that guy.”

Rogers sighed.

“I’d put my bets on Sleeping Beauty in there though,” Bucky joked, he motioned his head towards Sam who was sprawled out on a roll out couch a couple feet away.

“Really?”

“Sam’s a good man.” Bucky said. “He’s a leader." Bucky shifted his weight stubbornly. "He’s your guy.”

Steve nodded with understanding.

“Tell Agent Carter I say hi, eh?” Bucky added and moved back into his room.

“Will do, Buck,” Steve said. The excitement of seeing his Peggy again was building inside of him. “Will do...”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u like this :’) all i could think as i watched endgame was how sad i was that i didn’t get to see steve n bucky together


End file.
